1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a useful copying apparatus which can fully function both as sheet-original copying apparatus and thick-original copying apparatus and also conveniently permits use of a sheet-original autofeeder and which incorporates various devices enhancing the convenience in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Copying machines have heretofore been generally grouped into two types, i.e. those exclusively used for copying of sheet originals and those which can copy three-dimensional originals such as books and the like.
The sheet-original copying machines cannot copy books or other thick originals, but they can produce copies of sheet originals if only the sheet originals are fed into an inlet port. Also, for the same process, the sheet-original copying machines need no backward stroke of the original carriage or the optical system and can correspondingly increase the copying speed (to about twice).
In addition, they are simple in mechanical construction and accordingly low in price. They can also be readily equipped with autofeeders.
The copying machines which can copy thick originals such as books and the like have a great characteristic that they can also produce copies of sheet originals, but they are designed such that any original to be copied must be placed flatly on the original carriage and thus, when a sheet original is to be copied, the original keep cover must be opened as when a thick original is to be copied, and then the sheet original must be placed on the original carriage glass, whereafter the cover must be closed and the copy button must be depressed to effect copying.
Further, the presence of backward stroke of the original carriage or the optical system leads to a corresponding loss of time and the copying speed is necessarily decreased for the same process. Moreover, such machines are complicated in mechanical construction and accordingly expensive. Furthermore, these machines will encounter great difficulties if they are to be equipped with autofeeders.